Meeting the Parents
by CombatWars
Summary: Victoire tries to convince Harry that meeting her parents won't be all that bad. Rated M for implied sexual situations. Harry/Victoire/Fleur. It's mainly Harry/Victoire though. It seems a little rushed, even to me. Sorry.


I'm proud to say, this is the first Harry/Victoire that might be classified in the High T's/Low M's. XD. No need to thank me, but if you play Runescape, donating some RSGP to the DMLE would be fantastic! Yes...I actually made an account named "DMLE" so there you go. Lol...

* * *

><p>"C'mon! I'm sure mum and dad would LOVE you."<p>

"I still don't think this is such a bright idea, Vicky."

18 year old Victoire Weasley stood beside her boyfriend as they stared at a long, winding road down to a cottage.

"Well, I know for a fact that they treat you like family. This only makes it a bit more official." she huffed.

"I won't deny that they treat me like family. Hell, I even held you in my arms as you were born! I was named Honorary Godfather for gods sake!"

Victoire winced at the jab. "Well so what? Let me ask you this...have I ever led you astray?"

Her boyfriend stared openly, his facial expression contorted in an exasperated manner.

"Do I need to recount all the times? Last spring, when I came to Hogwarts to give a speech. You ran up to me in the middle of the Great Hall, snogged me, and proceeded to shag me in front of the whole school. ON THE PODIUM. IN FRONT OF YOUR AUNT HERMIONE! Luckily I was so proficient at memory charms."

Victoire waved it away.

"That was just one incident. The wizarding world was not built on perfection you know..."

"What about October? I came to talk to Flitwick about the protections surrounding Hogwarts and you pounced on me as soon as I got to the front desk. You then pushed me on top of Flitwick's desk and rode me through two straight orgasms. Right infront of Filius, giving him a front row seat!"

"W-Well, in my def-"

"AND, the class was full of first years! I had to memory charm them too! They were shaking so badly from what they saw that I also had to cast a dozen calming charm. EACH!"

"Okay...okay. Maybe those weren't some of my best ideas and actions but this one will work out perfectly. I can feel it!"

"Just like you said it would be fine fucking in the living room because Grandma and Grandpa Weasley were asleep?"

"Again, that was another accident. By the way, we need to visit Gramps. Grammy told me he felt lonely in the hospital after the heart attack. Again...it was an accident."

"You know what? Forget it. Let's go meet the parents." he said with an over-exagerated sigh.

With a happy sqeal, Victoire dragged her boyfriend behind her up the rickety path. Coming to the door, she hesitated for a moment, clearly doubting the intelligence of her own actions.

"Yeah...maybe you should throw up a Disillusionment Charm up just in case." Victoire said. With a sigh, the man pointed his wand at himself and waved it in a half-crescent manner. With a cold feeling as though being dumped in ice cold Gatorade, his body slowly began to blend in to the background.

*Knock Knock*

The door opened to show one Bill Weasley looking out from behind a screen door. His vibrant, red hair had slowly turned to gray with his worry during the Second War.

"Victoire!" he cried as soon as he had spotted her. Opening the screen door, he scooped the young veela into his arms and gave her a hug worthy of Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh hey daddy!" she cried.

"So, how was your day princess?" he asked, smiling down at his daughter.

"Oh...you know. Same old, same old. Went around the town, shopped, ate lunch, shopped, put on clothing, came here, telling you I'm getting married, and pretty soon leaving..." she said in an airy tone.

"Oh that's good... So, would you li-WAIT...WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT GETTING MARRIED?"

"Yeah...we got engaged about half a year ago, and decided we waited long enough so we're getting married. Well! Would you look at the time. I need to g-"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOUNG LADY! I'M FIRE CALLING YOUR MOTHER AND WE'RE GOING TO SIT YOU DOWN AND HAVE A TALK WITH YOU!"

Victoire groaned as his father stalked towards the fireplace. She was never going to get out of this alive.

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

"-AND I HOPEFULLY YOU WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AGAIN!"

Victoire nodded sullenly from the couch she was sitting on as her father stopped to take a breather. Jumping at the chance to let her thoughts known, Fleur spoke to the other two occupants in the room.

"I think we should invite the young man into our house." Glancing at the two surprised faces, although for two very different reasons, she quickly amended. "I just think that we should see who this prospective suitor for our daughter is."

She stared pointedly at her daughter who had finally come out of her trance.

"Um...Yes mother..."

As Victoire walked out of the room, Fleur rounded up on Bill and gave him a stern look.

"You will not play the over-bearing father, you understand?"

At Bill's pout, Fleur sighed. "It won't look so amusing if Victoire ran away because you scared her _boyfriend_ off."

Bill deflated as the living room door opened to admit his daughter dragging one raven-haired, green-eyed, dark wizard killer by the hand.

"H-H-Harry? What're you doing here?" Bill exclaimed in surprise, oblivious to the held hands.

"Um...well you see. I'm kinda in a rel-" Harry started but was cut off by Fleur.

"He's the one who's banging our daughter." she said bluntly.

The silence was unbearable for the two lovebirds as they squirmed in their seats.

"Bill, honey?" Fleur asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you leave for a second."

Bill gave a questioning look to Fleur. "Why?"

"Veela interrogation methods. We have our own way to see if someone is worthy of becoming our daughter's suitor."

"Oh...Hey! Why didn't your mother interrogate me?" Bill asked.

"War. They didn't want to come down and risk the chance of getting killed." Fleur explained.

"Oh...'kay." Bill said as he walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Fleur waved her wand in a circular manner. Every single window in the room was shut and covered while Fleur continued to chant under her breath. As the last door was locked, she turned around to face the young couple.

"Now...Harry. Tell me, how good are you in bed."

"Mum!"cried a mortified Victoire.

"Just looking out for your future, honey."

"U-uh...I'm okay in bed, I guess." he replied, his face red with embarrassment.

"Hmm...well then. Since you won't give a definite answer, I'll have to check it myself." Fleur said, jabbing her wand in Harry's direction. As if it was melting, his clothing began to slid off him into a runny puddle, which Fleur vanished with another jab. Looking at his groin, she gave an slight nod, as if saying it was okay.

"Okay...you passed the first test."

Harry was still in shock after getting his clothing magicked away by a veela.

"Okay, now for the second test. Pointing her wand at herself, she waved her wand once again, completely banishing her own clothing."

Harry and Victoire stood stock still, eyes bulging, as Fleur sat down on the couch and spread her legs. Without pause, she reached down and began to stroke her pussy. Harry groaned as his member began to strain against his jeans. Damn trendy fashion and their tight jeans!

"C'mon Harry, you know you want me. I know you want to fuck me raw." purred Fleur from where she was sitting.

Harry closed his eyes and squeezed his ears shut as he began to sing loudly, "LA LA LA LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Fleur got up and walked straight up to the nude wizard. After a few moments of contemplating what to do, she lunged her hand out, grabbing Harry by the back of his head. Thrusting her chest out as she pulled Harry's head in, she enveloped him in her milky globes.

"MUM!" cried a mortified, embarrassed, and quite frankly, aroused Victoire.

"What?" asked Fleur, as drool began leaking from between her breasts.

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?"

"Oh, just examining him. You know, you can help speed this process along you know. Four hands are better than two."

Victoire's eyes drifted between her nude boyfriend drooling and her mother's equally nude body. With a resigned sigh, she picked up her own wand and vanished her clothing.

"If you can't beat them, join them.

**_An hour later_**

A sated Fleur lay draped to one side of Harry as Victoire shoved her tongue down the wizard's throat once again.

"Oh my, that was a good lay wasn't it, Vicky." asked Fleur. A muffled moan of approval was all she received as an answer as Victoire's tongue continued playing Hide-N-Seek in Harry's mouth.

When she finally stopped snogging Harry, she looked up to Fleur and asked the one question that was on her mind the whole time.

"The veela interrogation isn't real is it?" asked an apprehensive Victoire.

"Naw. I just wanted a reason to fuck lover boy over there."

Victoire nodded her head in an assenting kind of way. Turning to the still drooling Harry, she crowed, "See? Didn't I tell you this would work out just fine?"

As another glob of drool dribbled out of her boyfriends gaping mouth, she giggled and snuggled into his side.

"It worked out just fine..."

* * *

><p>I'm not doing smut much because...well, I don't know how to write smut much. This is just about as good as it gets. It took me 3 days to write this, thank you very much. Visit combatwars(dot)webs(dot)com and check out my blog. Also, if you like my stories, the completed ones are there for you to download as a pdf. XD<p> 


End file.
